


Vampire AU

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Chapter one is a gift for noxgold who won a giveaway a while ago. Just moving this to AO3 now.Chapter two is another gift for another winner.





	1. Chapter One

Jesse McCree knew it was a bad idea the moment he agreed to go home with the man who epitomized ‘tall, dark, and handsome’. Jesse knew he was a vampire, but he was sure that this man didn’t know that he was a vampire hunter. Jesse felt that this gave him the upper hand in the situation. Truthfully, he expected a vampire with such a high bounty to be even the least bit wary about who he invited home, but it seemed like the man was too egotistical to care.

It was a shame that he was a so damned attractive though. Jesse might actually feel a little bad for killing him later. He let the handsome vampire lead him to his car, telling him that his name was Pietro Gonzalez and that he was going to make Jesse scream it. Jesse held back his eye roll at the terrible fake name. He knew that the man was Gabriel Reyes and that he had pissed off a very rich man. The bounty that Jesse was trying to claim was $5,000,000.

They made it to a house on the outskirts of the city, small and plain, most likely a very temporary residence. He let the man take his hand and lead him into the house. He had taken maybe 5 steps into the house before Gabriel had him pinned against the wall, his large hand wrapped around Jesse’s neck tightly. He made a choked noise, reaching up to the claw at the fingers around his throat, but the vampire was stronger than he was.

“You are a very dumb hunter.” He growled in Jesse’s face, squeezing his throat tighter. Jesse’s eyes widen. Fuck. How had he known? Jesse clawed at the hand around his throat again, quickly losing his breath. Just as his vision started to blacken at the edges, Gabriel released him. Jesse slumped down the wall, gasping for air. Gabriel stared down at him.

Jesse slowly stood, watching him warily. He was fucked, now. His plan had been to get laid, then kill him after, so Jesse didn’t have his weapons on his person now. Fucked. Gabriel reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him through the house towards the bedroom. Jesse had no choice but to follow. When they reached the room, he was slammed against the wall with a hand on his throat again.

“If you’re a good lay, I might let you live,” Gabriel growled in his face, his other hand moving to grope between his legs. Jesse watched his expression shift when his hand pressed against his crotch. His hand was cupped, ready to caress a bulge that wasn’t there. He slid his hand between Jesse’s legs, pressing upward against the searing heat he found there. “Oh.” He murmured smugly, crowding Jesse against the wall even more. He kept one hand around his throat but didn’t cut off his oxygen, just a reminder.

Jesse felt his face heat up as Gabriel rubbed his hand over his sex, breathing picking up slightly. He watched him intently, wondering what the other man was going to do next. His hand slid up to the button of his jeans, popping it with ease before sliding his zipper down. He slid his hand in his jeans now, eyes lighting up in delight when he felt the soft lace of his favorite pair of panties, feverish and soaked with Jesse’s arousal.

Jesse couldn’t hold back his moan when Gabe pressed his middle finger against his hole through the lace, dragging it up his slit firmly. Jesse pushed his hips forward. “C’mon, please. Don’t tease. It’s more sensitive than a normal one because of my medicine.” Jesse whined. Gabe just smirked before releasing Jesse’s throat and yanking the denim down his thighs. Jesse stepped out of the fabric, kicking it aside.

Jesse was not expecting Gabriel to drop to his knees in front of Jesse. He pressed his mouth against the damp lace of his panties. Jesse gasped, his hand flying to tangle in Gabriel’s short, dark curls instinctively. He bit the fabric and pulled it away from his pussy, looking up at Jesse as he pulled them down with his teeth. Jesse moaned and tossed his head back, making contact with a solid thunk.

Gabe’s hot mouth pressed against his cunt as he lifted one of his legs to rest on his broad shoulder. Jesse cried out wordlessly when Gabe started suckling on his cock, flicking his tongue over the tip lightly. Jesse gripped his hair harder, whining at the back of his throat. “Oh, fuck. Fucking shit, I-I wasn’t j-joking about being ex-tra sensitive, fuck! Gabriel, please!” Gabe pulled back and chuckled.

“Barely got my tongue on you and you’re already begging like a slut.” He chuckled lowly, suddenly sinking one thick finger in Jesse. “Ah! Yes, god, yes, I’m a slut, please let me come!” Gabe chuckled, slowly thrusting his finger as he looked up at Jesse with a devious smirk. “That’s right. Come for me.” With that, Gabe dove forward and latched onto his cock, alternating between sucking hard and flicking the pointed tip of his talented tongue over the entirety of Jesse’s tiny cock. He pushed a second finger in Jesse as well, thrusting them into him deep and hard.

The hand that Jesse had tangled in Gabriel’s curls tightened as Gabriel pushed him towards his orgasm rapidly. Jesse bucked his hips forward against Gabe’s mouth, sobbing out his name as he came hard under his ministrations. Gabriel didn’t stop once Jesse orgasmed, withdrawing his fingers so he could grip Jesse’s hips with both hands, pinning him to the wall as he continued to suck and lick his cock.

Jesse weakly tugged on his hair, crying out wordlessly. Gabe held his hips tightly as he continued to stimulate Jesse. He slowed for a moment, glancing up at Jesse with his mouth still over his cock. Jesse met his heated gaze, gasping. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gabe pulled back enough to speak first. “Come for me again, Jesse. You aren’t moving from here until you do.” Jesse sobbed a moan out as Gabe latched back on to his cock.

Gabe quickly brought him to a second orgasm, his talented tongue knowing exactly what to do and the speed to do it at. Jesse hunched over Gabriel’s head, tangling both hands in his hair at the nape of his neck as he shook through the pleasure. Gabe slowed his licks until he pulled away, keeping his grip on Jesse’s hips as he stood.

Gabriel led him over to his bed, laying him down with a smug grin. Jesse flopped down, splaying across the comforter; he was still catching his breath. Gabe moved between his legs, urging him to sit up. Jesse complied silently, letting Gabe remove his shirt and binder without complaint. Gabriel looked over his body appreciatively, skimming his hand down Jesse’s side lightly. He shivered at the touch.

Gabe gently plucked at his little pink nipple, smirking slightly while he watched it harden fully. He bent his head down and captured one in his mouth, moaning softly. Jesse bent over Gabriel’s head, burying his face in the thick, messy curls while he moaned. Gabriel pulled him to straddle his thighs, cupping his ass to hold him close while he nipped and sucked on one nipple. Jesse’s hips slowly started to thrust forward, grinding against the hard bulge under his aching pussy. Gabe gripped his ass hard, pushing his hips forward forcefully. Jesse cried out into Gabriel’s curls as his cock brushed over the rough fabric of his pants, the sensation shocking up his spine.

Gabriel released the nipple he had been teasing, moving across his chest to give the other one the same treatment. He slid one hand from his ass to tease at his hole, circling the entrance to tease the man for a moment before he plunged two fingers in. Jesse gasped, throwing his head back to let out a loud, guttural moan. Gabe chuckled and released his nipple, his other hand sliding up his back to grip his messy hair firmly and lead him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled languidly while Gabriel thrust two fingers in and out of Jesse’s soaked pussy, smirking against Jesse’s lips at the lewd, wet noises.

Jesse sighed against Gabe’s mouth, whining slightly. “Please fuck me, Gabe. I want your cock. It feels so big.” To emphasize his need, he slid his hand down Gabe’s chest to press his palm firmly against the bulge in his pants. Gabriel growled lowly, his fingers thrusting in deep and hard when Jesse touched him. Jesse cried out throatily, bouncing his hips slightly. Gabe finally pushed Jesse back on the bed, hands undoing his pants quickly. Jesse shoved his hands up Gabe’s shirt, rucking it up until he let him remove it completely.

Jesse ran his hands over the expanse of his chest, marveling at the firm muscles under his palm. He waited until Gabriel had removed his pants to wrap his legs around his waist, grinding their hips together. “Please, Gabriel. I’m soaked. Fuck me.” Gabe slid his hands down Jesse’s sides, grabbing his hips to pin his hips to the bed. “Such a needy whore. Begging for cock like you need it to survive.” He playfully chided, sliding his cock through his wet slit, the head bumping against his little cock perfectly.

Jesse cried out, hips attempting to buck upward within his iron grip. Gabe pulled his hips back and angled down enough to catch his cock head at Jesse’s entrance. Jesse whimpered pitifully, gripping the sheets. Gabe finally quit teasing him and finally pressed his thick length in, deliberately moving his hips at a glacial pace. Jesse clenched down around Gabe’s dick hard, moaning throatily. Gabe stopped moving when he was fully seated, staring down at Jesse with an intensely heated gaze.

Jesse surged upward and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s passionately, clamping down around his cock as he teased his tongue across his bottom lip. Gabriel pulled his hips back and pressed back in Jesse’s tight heat slowly, smirking into the kiss when Jesse whined. He broke the kiss.

“Please! I don’t know how else to say it, I’ve been beggin’. Gabe, please fuck me, please fuck me hard.” Gabe relented, picking up a suddenly brutal pace of snapping his hips forward. Jesse positively shrieked, throwing his head back in delight, a soft ‘yes, yes, yes’ falling from his lips at every inward stroke.

Jesse sobbed in delight when Gabriel rubbed a rough thumb over his swollen cock, wrapping his arms around Gabe and digging his nails into the flesh there. Gabe started rubbing over his cock in rough swipes over the nub, making Jesse jolt every time. He drug his nails down Gabe’s back, wailing as he orgasmed. Gabe didn’t stop rubbing his thumb over Jesse’s cock, thrusting harder as he neared his own orgasm. He somehow managed to smirk at Jesse’s quivering body clinging to him.

Gabe rubbed him to another orgasm just as he came, thrusting in fully as he came inside of Jesse’s heat, burying his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck and growling. Jesse cried out again, dragging his hands up Gabe’s broad back to tangle in his short hair. Gabe scraped his sharp teeth over Jesse’s pulse, making the smaller man shiver harder. ”God, it would be so easy to just…” he trailed off in a hoarse whisper, pressing his teeth against Jesse’s neck in a mockery of a bite.

Jesse finally managed to get his breathing even, shivering occasionally when Gabe pressed his teeth in harder, a reminder of the potential. Jesse slowly pulled away, tilting Gabe’s head so he could kiss him softly. They kissed slowly, both shifting to lay on their sides instead of Gabriel hovering over Jesse. When they broke away, Jesse sighed. “Okay… so… am I a good lay?” He murmured hoarsely, a grin breaking across his face. Gabriel chuckled and kissed him again, nipping his lip.

“We’ll work something out. You stay silent about running into me and forget the bounty, and I’ll fuck you through the night and let you leave in the morning. How does that sound?” Jesse laughed, tangling his fingers in Gabe’s curls again, tugging lightly. “Fine. If you’re a good lay.”


	2. Chapter Two

Jesse knew that the attractive stranger he had spotted from across the bar would make a delicious meal, and that was before he had gotten a good whiff of him. Upon further inspection, he was fairly confident that this stranger would also make for a fantastic lay if Gabriel would let him. He had confidently crossed the establishment and chatted the man up, learning his name – Quinn – and that, yes, in fact, he was interested in going home with Jesse.

Jesse led him to the stolen car and drove to the very temporary home that he had taken up with Gabriel, leading the clueless man into the house. Quinn pushed Jesse against the wall in the entry hall, hiking Jesse’s leg up around his hip.

Jesse kissed him back, bucking his hips against Quinn’s once. “Mmm, honey, hold on there a minute. Let a man take his boots off before you attack him like that.” Jesse grinned as Quinn backed off of him, leading him into the living room.

Gabe was waiting on the couch for them. Gabriel looked them both over with a coy smile. “Welcome home, Jesse. I see you brought a friend with you.” He stood slowly, stalking over to the two men slowly, a predator assessing its prey.

“Uh… He didn’t say that he had a boyfriend when he met me at the bar… I can just go… I’m sorry.” Gabe smiled, more friendly this time.

“No, it’s fine. The offer still stands, as long as you don’t mind if I join in.” Gabe stepped closer, sandwiching the man between Jesse and Gabe. Jesse placed small kisses along his shoulder and up to his neck, inhaling deeply at his pulse.

“I… Uh, yeah. That’s totally cool with me…” Gabe leaned in, acting like he was going to kiss Quinn, moving to kiss Jesse over his shoulder. Jesse bucked his hips against Quinn’s ass, moaning softly into his kiss with Gabe. Gabe slowly pulled away, grinning at Quinn.

“As long as you realize, this is my boy.” Quinn nodded in agreement.

“Good. You’ll make for a nice snack. Jesse’s being so good, so calm in the face of temptation. Such a good boy to bring such a delicious smelling morsel home for us.” Gabe’s voice was fond as he praised Jesse, lifting a hand to tilt Quinn’s head to the side.

“Hah, it sounds like you’re literally going to eat me.” Quinn laughed, uneasy now. Jesse whined quietly at the back of his throat, pawing desperately at Gabe’s hip.

“Not gonna eat you. Gonna drink your blood. You smell so good.” Jesse pressed his nose against Quinn’s trembling shoulder blade, inhaling again.

“Whoa, uh, that’s not my thing. I think I’m just going to go…” He tried to push lightly at Gabe’s chest to be released, but Gabe held strong.

“Oh no, Jesse went through the trouble to bring you here. He’s done so well with his restraint. He deserves you now.” Gabe tangled his hand in Quinn’s hair at this point, yanking his head to the side again. “Your blood is going to taste amazing.” He growled in Quinn’s ear before sinking his sharp teeth into the delicate skin of his neck.

Jesse slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream of pain, moaning quietly as the smell of his blood flooded his senses. He was dripping wet, wanting Gabe more than the blood at this point. Gabe took his fill, pulling his mouth back to smile at Jesse, baring bloody teeth.

Quinn was still squirming against Gabe’s hold, blood sluggishly pulsing from the bite mark. He snapped Quinn’s neck easily, so Jesse would have an easier time feeding. “There you go, dulcito. Go on, drink. You earned it.”

Jesse locked his lips over the mark that Gabe had left, relishing the mouthful of the hot, copper liquid he was met with. He moaned, moving his hand between his legs to give himself something to rut against. Gabe chuckled, supporting the dead weight of the body between them so Jesse could finish his meal.

When Jesse finally moved back, eyes half-lidded, Gabe let the body drop to the floor. He pulled Jesse close to him, leading him to the bedroom at the back of the house. Jesse followed easily, quiet, needy noises spilling from his lips.

Gabe laid him down on the bed on his back, crawling over him. He tore Jesse’s flannel shirt open, buttons flying to the side as he grinned. He leaned down and littered hungry kisses along Jesse’s collarbone, trailing down to the waistband of his jeans, leaving a faint smear of blood in his wake.

“So good, Jesse. You did a good job picking him.” Gabe murmured, unbuttoning his jeans to shove them, along with his boxers, down roughly. Jesse kicked them off all of the way, spreading his legs eagerly so that Gabriel could settle between them.

Gabe shucked his own pants before moving to settle between Jesse’s legs. “I can smell how needy you are, Jesse.” He whispered lowly, bringing a hand between their bodies to slide down his stomach. Jesse whined loudly, hips bucking up.

“Please, Gabe! Please, I want you so bad. I need you. Please, please, please.” He babbled, desperate almost to the point of tears. He always got like this after they fed, driven by the new energy of a fresh meal.

Gabe’s fingers found his dripping hole, sliding through the mess easily. “Oh, Jess. So wet already.” He flicked his thumb over Jesse’s little cock, smirking at the needy, wanton gasp it pulled from Jesse’s throat. “So desperate for me, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me.” He slowly started to grind his cock along Jesse’s slit, sliding easily.

Jesse cried out at each pass of Gabe’s cock over his own, shuddering. “Please, I’m good, I’m so good for you, please.” He moaned and whined, thrusting his hips up desperately. Gabe finally took pity on the younger man, lining up at his entrance.

Gabe leaned down and captured his still bloody lips in a searing kiss, thrusting forward sharply. Jesse cried out against his mouth, wrapping his long legs around Gabe’s waist to cling to him like a lifeline. Gabe wasted no time in finding a quick pace, fucking into Jesse almost brutally.

Jesse kept his legs wrapped around Gabe’s waist, holding onto him while he reveled in the feeling of Gabe’s cock fucking into him so deeply that it punched the air out of his lungs. He was teary with pleasure, scratching at Gabe’s back and shoulder blades while he made increasingly louder noises as Gabe fucked him.

Gabe’s hand found his cock, gripping it between two fingers in a surprisingly gentle manner, making Jesse shudder violently. “Fuck, Gabe! I’m gonna… Oh!” He tightened his legs around Gabe’s waist as he began stroking Jesse in half-time with his thrusts, angling his hips to pound against his g-spot.

Jesse felt tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as his orgasm barreled through his entire body. He dug his nails into Gabe’s back, leaving crescent-shaped indents. Gabe was further fueled by Jesse’s brazen display of pleasure, thrusting his hips faster until he lost his rhythm. He slammed his hips against Jesse’s ass, seating himself deeply as he came inside of Jesse’s tight heat. He continued to stroke Jesse’s cock between his fingers, groaning gutturally at the way Jesse tightened around him as his second orgasm rocked his body.

Gabe slumped down, lowering Jesse’s hips to the mattress. He buried his face into Jesse’s shoulder as he basked in the aftershocks of his orgasm, slowly petting along Jesse’s side. Jesse shivered, clenching down around Gabe’s cock again.

He spread Jesse’s legs, making him keep them spread as he pulled out so that he could watch his come trickle out of his abused hole, down to the sheets. “How do you belong to, Jesse?” He murmured, running his finger through the mess of his come and Jesse’s slick to gather as much as he could before pushing it back in his hole.

Jesse cried out, a wrecked sound from the back of his throat. “You, Gabe. I’m only yours.” He rasped, shuddering when Gabe passed over the sensitive head of his cock once. Gabe slowly lowered himself next to Jesse on the bend pulling him close.

Jesse rolled so that he could rest his head on Gabe’s broad chest, still twitching every so often. Gabe gently ran his hand through Jesse’s messy hair, pushing it from his face.

“You did a good job, dulcito. Mm. So good to me.” Jesse nuzzled his nose against Gabe’s chest, basking under his praise. “Thank you.”

Gabe pulled the comforter over both of their bodies, wrapping his arm around Jesse’s shoulders before settling in. After a while of laying there, they finally gathered the energy to get up and clean up the mess that a feeding caused before ditching the house in search of their next meal.


End file.
